Combined Blood Tastes Sweeter
by DracoxBlaiseLuver
Summary: Hermione gets caught cutting by Draco and Blaise, but they have secrets of their own. Title makes more sense in future chapters. Dramionaise, DMHGBZ. M for Self-mutilation and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Secrets Revealed

**Hi. This is the first fanfic I've done on this account and it will be rated M for cutting. This is sort of a Dramionaise story. Read and Review or I will have Hermione hex you. I do not own Harry Potter, only my disturbing imagination.**

Hermione PoV:

_First time:_

_I held the sharp blade loosely in my hand. It was the day after Cedric's death. I pressed it slowly into the crook of my wrist, uncertain at first but gaining confidence. I thrust it down harder so it broke skin and giggled at the sight of the blood bubbling up. I held it to my mouth and sucked the flowing blood off my wrist. This was fun, I thought happily, focusing on the blood in my mouth and nothing else._

I had been cutting since the end of fourth year. It was halfway through the repetition of our 7th year. I had been chosen as Head Girl, unfortunately the whiny ferret Malfoy was Head Boy. But I didn't see much of him, he was always off with Blaise Zabini. They were probably plotting Voldemort's return to the world. I didn't care. Well, happy Easter season to me. I just had a fight with The Chosen Boy Who Lived and my ex-Weasel.

I glanced slowly at the clock in the common room. I, genius witch of our era, had figured out how to get electronics to work in Hogwarts. Unfortunately for the teachers, we all now had a working supply of iPods and cell phones we used in class.

It read 11:43. Good. Malfoy would be asleep and Zabini would be back in the Slytherin common room. I was free to do as I liked now. I pulled my knife out of my jeans pocket, the jeans I wore under my school robes. If Harry or Ron saw this knife they would recognize it. Sirius had given it to Harry for his fourth year birthday, I think. I had stolen it from Harry as he spoke to Kreacher in Umbridge's office fire, and replaced it with my own under a glamour spell. That was one of the reasons "his" knife melted in the door of the Department of Mysteries. Oh, Harry and Ron thought they were so clever. But really, they would both be dead now without me.

I slowly pulled my shirt up over my head. I was wearing a plain white bra, white for maidenhood. Yeah, yeah. I cut and I'm a virgin. Emo doesn't mean easy, Neville. Sorry I got distracted. Anyways, I traced the thin scars on my stomach and side that ran from my ribs to my hips with the tip of the blade, some of them breaking under the slight pressure and leaking little drops of blood. I found an unscarred patch of skin on my side and dug my knife in tracing little squiggles on the skin. I laughed loudly as the blood ran and then sighed contentedly.

Then I froze as I heard footsteps coming form Malfoy's dorm. Malfoy and Zabini stepped through the portrait at Malfoy's room and caught sight of my work. I tried to pull my shirt back over my head but Zabini moved towards me swiftly and caught my hands. He threw my shirt onto one of the chairs as Malfoy came over to me. They both stared at my stomach and my arms. Malfoy knelt and pulled up one of my pant legs and saw the numerous scars there. He reached up to my zipper and I twisted away but he stilled my hips with a firm hand and pulled my jeans off. I shivered, and it wasn't just from the cold. I was standing in my underwear in front of two Slytherins who had caught me cutting.

"Well Blaise look here. She isn't so innocent after all. How long have you been cutting, Granger?" I could hear Malfoy smirking in the tone of voice he used and my reply to him was to spit.

Zabini switched his hands so he was holding me with one hand and used the other to trail his fingers along a few of my scars. Malfoy used both his hands to trace the lines on my stomach and I shivered more.

"Fourth year." I blurted out against my will. Damnit, I thought sourly and they laughed at me or my answer. Zabini dropped my hands and they stepped away from me.

"We've been cutting together since first year but we started individually far before that," Zabini laughed. Malfoy flashed his eyes angrily and for the first time I noticed that neither of them wore shirts and that they both had their own scars on themselves, but they had more than me. Then I put two and two together as I thought about their lack of clothing and the fact they had been in Malfoy's room awake, plus the tenderness in Zabini's voice as he said _together_.

"Are you two gay?" I asked, surprised. The nicknames girls had for them and the gossip in the girl's bathroom suggested otherwise, but maybe. Zabini laughed and Malfoy glared at him and me, but finally Malfoy answered.

"No. We're bi. What about it Granger?"

"Just wondering," I replied and glanced involuntarily towards Malfoy's portrait of a snake, and Zabini started laughing harder, Malfoy even smirked and I blushed. "That's not funny, Zabini. Shut up. And wipe that stupid grin off your face, Malfoy."

"Call me Blaise, darling. All my friends do."

"Am I your friend?" I asked.

"Sure. Mind if we join you?"

"Why do you think I would- Okay," I said in defeat. Blaise grinned happily and pulled his own knife out. I picked my knife up off the floor where it had fallen when Blaise grabbed my arms and held it idly. I watched with interest as Blaise pulled Malfoy towards him, sat down in one of the chairs and delicately carved lines onto Malfoy's arm. The expression on the ferret's face was peaceful, one I didn't think I'd ever seen on him before. I made shallow cuts in my arms observing their strange interactions.

"Can I see your blade, Granger?" Malfoy asked me. Blaise pricked a sensitive nerve purposefully. Malfoy rolled his eyes and said, "I mean Hermione." I handed it to him and he examined it carefully. "What kind of knife is this?" Blaise stopped his work and looked at it too.

"I don't know. It supposedly can cut through any substance in the world. You don't want to know where or how I got it."

"I believe that." he answered. "I've never seen one like this before."

"I think it's the only one of its kind."

"Oh and first things first. Of it gets out from you about us- our relationship and our cutting- the whole school might end up knowing about you and your activities," here Blaise glanced at my scars, "and Potter will find out where his knife went in fifth year."

I choked unexpectedly. "What?"

Malfoy spoke up after him. "We know everything about you Hermione. Nothing slips past us when it comes to you. We love you."

Blaise moved forward and caught my mouth with his. Malfoy- Draco -moved behind me and trailed kisses down my neck. Their hands slipped all over my body caressing me in places I'd never been touched and I didn't even think of pulling away.

**I'm ending this chapter here, I've found that people are more likely to review when left in suspense. Sorry. If you want more click the review button. Sorry if some of the cutting stuff sucked, I've never done group cutting so I have no idea how that works. Whateverrrrr. Review please. Oh and next chapter could be lemony goodness.**


	2. Chapter 2: Problems Arising

**Omigosh! I has reviewers! I would have updated this one after about three reviews, but I wasn't really following the progress on Combined Blood Tastes Sweeter. I also have another story idea that'll be called Eggs, for now.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: You know what's really hot?**

**Draco: Threesome relationships?**

**Blaise: You and your pretty new girlfriend kissing?**

**Draco: OH! Foursome relationships. Your girlfriend can join us.**

**Me: Draco, keep it in your pants. I mean me, of course.**

**Blaise: And this has anything to do with you not being the owner of anything Harry Potter related?**

**Me: Of course not. But I still don't, even though you know I want you two to be mine. J.K. Rowling owns you guys. And won't answer my pleas for you.**

_Previously: "We know everything about you Hermione. Nothing slips past us when it comes to you. We love you."_

_Blaise moved forward and caught my mouth with his. Malfoy- Draco -moved behind me and trailed kisses down my neck. Their hands slipped all over my body caressing me in places I'd never been touched and I didn't even think of pulling away._

It wasn't until one of them put his hands down my pants that I woke up. I darted away from them and towards my lioness portrait, which covered the entrance to my dormitory. However, I turned back to them to spit out my opinion. "Is this what you do to every girl you meet. Let me guess, you've fucked every girl in the school and now you're turning to Mudbloods. You ran out of whores, and I'm not going to play this stupid game. I'll keep my mouth shut, too so you better stay quiet."

I rushed away, muttering my password to my portrait, and my words were barely legible. My door swung open and I collapsed on the bed, drops of blood falling from my cuts. I wasn't crying or anything, but my chest was heaving and my heart pounding. I said a quick Accio, and my clothes and knife followed me into my room. My cheeks flamed as I relived the moments that had just passed. I only had two words to describe the experience: holy shit.

_Back with Draco and Blaise_

Draco glanced quickly at Blaise, whose eyes were open wide staring towards their love's dorm. He felt a tight constriction in his chest and wasn't surprised to see a single tear on Blaise's cheek, or for his lover to turn on him.

"This is your fault, Draco. What were you thinking? You came on too strong, you scared her off. You told her we loved her."

"Really, Blaise, I'm not the one to blame here. She was fine with it until you tried to grope her! We'll get her back, don't worry. She won't be able to stay away from us."

Draco moved to Blaise and pressed his lips against the Italian boy's, and settled his hand on Blaise's erection. They retired to Draco's room, but neither of them was fully into their actions after what had happened.

_Next Day_

I was up at dawn, determined to get out of the Head rooms before the Slytherins. My cheeks still turned rosy at the thought of them, and to see them might send me way over the edge. I beat them to classes, but throughout Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts I felt their eyes on me constantly.

I couldn't concentrate on Slughorn, I could hear them whispering. You know, when you have that gut feeling that certain people are talking about you, so no matter how far away you are from them you can hear their murmurs. It was making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

By Care of Magical Creatures, I was ready to scream. I told Hagrid I wasn't feeling good and I had to go back inside. He agreed, and I didn't mind since it was my last class. I only had three classes with them, which was what I was referring to Malfoy and Zabini in my head. Since I had Muggle Studies and I dropped Divination ages ago we only shared Potions, DADA and Care of Magical Creatures today. I went and read in the library, finding a copy of my long time favorite, Hogwarts, A History to pass the time.

I tried to sneak back to the Head dormitories around seven that night, assuming they would be at Quidditch practice. Unfortunately, I was wrong. I walked in the door to find Blaise sitting on the couch in the common room. He was humming completely out of key and he was surrounded by five or six empty Firewhisky bottles, and taking swigs out of another.

He looked up at me with a slightly confused look in his eyes and tried to stand up. I shrugged his arm off when he tried to put it around me. Zabini was muttering my name under his breath, in a sing-song way that would sound great if he hadn't been so laced.

I spoke firmly to him, like you might scold a child for drawing on a wall. "Zabini, are you drunk?"

"As a skunk." he shot back at me.

"Great. Where's Malfoy, go find him. I don't want to deal with you when you're totaled. I'm leaving." I was stopped by his drawling words behind me.

"My boy-toy is in the shower, awaiting my manly company. But I was waiting for you, Cara, to show you what I can do." I shivered at the tone in his voice and turned around. He held his knife tightly, gripping it so his knuckles turned white. I watched helplessly as it flashed against his wrist, against his main vein. I had cut there before, but not so deep and there was so much blood, all coming out at once and I didn't know what to do.

"Damnit Zabini, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled, and I heard the shower head in the bathroom stop.

I rushed over him and tried to remember a spell that would heal him, desperately racking my brain for one.

"Episkey." a melancholy voice came from behind me and I spun to see Malfoy, who could have very easily just been crying but it was unnoticeable from the shower water dripping over him. He did have a towel on, thankfully, so I mentally sighed and turned back to Zabini, who was looking at his healed arm in wonder.

However, my distraction left me vulnerable to the Stunning curse Malfoy hit me with moments later.

**There you go, my babies. If you love me, you'll review, right? If you want, tell me your favorite song, I'm always looking for new music. My favorite is Goodnight Goodnight, by Maroon 5.**


End file.
